villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kaguya Ōtsutsuki
Princess Kaguya Otsutsuki or simply know as 'Kaguya Otsutsuki '''is a legendary figure in the ''Naruto universe and one of the final antagonists of the Naruto franchise. She was the first being able to use chakra and with it, she ruled the entire world as a tyrannical goddess. She eventually merged with the divine God Tree to become the Ten-Tailed Beast, but her sons the Sage of Six Paths and his brother Hamura defeated her and sealed her away. After Madara Uchiha became The Ten-Tails host, it was revealed that he had been manipulated by Zetsu all along purely to resurrect Kaguya, who assimilated him and used him as a vessel. Kagyua later emerged and proved to be a huge threat up until her eventual defeat and presumed permanent resealing at the hands of Team 7 or Team Kakashi composed of Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and led by Kakashi Hatake. In addition to being her will, Black Zetsu also lovingly regards Kaguya as his "mother". History Over a thousand years ago, Kaguya was a princess who lived during a time of constant strife. In order to end the feud, she consumed the forbidden fruit of the God-Tree. By doing so, she gained godlike powers and was able to stop the wars for the time being. This also made her one with the God-Tree, eventually overriding her reasoning and turning her into an enemy of all humans. At some point, she became the Ten-Tailed Beast, an act that spurred her sons to seal her into the moon. Before she was sealed away, Kaguya conceived Black Zetsu from her thoughts and sent him to hide among the Sage's descendants in the hopes of arranging her revival. Specifically she is the technically the Ten-Tails as she ate the fruit, she became one with the tree as the tree didn't had a mind of it's own so Kaguya's mind took over and transformed into the Ten-Tails in order to reclaim the chakra from her sons and before being sealed. Personality As noted by her son Hagoromo, she was once truly a good and caring person. However, after obtaining the ability to manipulate powerful chakra from the Shinju's fruit, coupled with the fear and isolation of everyone around her, Kaguya developed both a god-complex and messiah-complex, believing that chakra rightfully belonged to her alone and that only she could protect and unite the world. Despite her initial desire for peace like her sons and grandsons, Kaguya opted to use her great and terrible power to submit everyone to her will. As Hagoromo noted, humanity around that time began to fear her as a demon. She uses the archaic pronoun "warawa" (ワラワ) when referring to herself — a sign of ancient nobility. Kaguya also displays a degree of affection, as she appears to care very deeply about the world, viewing it as a nursery that she didn't want humanity damaging any further.10 Although she openly stated that she hated her own sons for their ability to wield chakra and created the Ten-Tails to get it back by force, she openly wept when looking at Naruto and Sasuke, who reminded her of them. While her belief of chakra should belong to her alone made her somewhat obsessive in retrieving it from everyone else, she is willing to listen to Black Zetsu's suggestion on killing Naruto to prevent him and Sasuke from sealing her away, though she expressed reluctance that she must destroy a large reservoir of chakra to preserve her freedom. Despite her sombreness, Kaguya can nonetheless be stunned by unexpected events, as one of Naruto's perverted ninjutsu caught her off-guard, allowing him to land a hit on her Appearance A woman in possession of very delicate facial features, Kaguya also had an extremely long, sweeping red hair that touched the ground. Most noticeable were two horn like protrusions which stuck out from her head — appendages inherited by both her sons. Kaguya possessed the Byakugan, and also had a third eye on the centre of her forehead that's eyelids parted vertically. Her eyebrows were cut very short — a symbol of nobility, and she wore a dark shade of lipstick on her lips and a dark shade of nail polish on her long fingernails. She wore the transitional high-collared hime-kimono which was adorned with intricate lines and tomoe running down the centre and edges of the gown. When her power goes out of control, Kaguya transforms into a conglomerate of the tailed beasts. Her original body turns into a gigantic rabbit creature with a humanoid upper body, jagged teeth and her signature Rinnegan on its forehead. On its back is a great spherical mass of chakra with the heads of the nine tailed beasts emerging from it, along with chakra arms. When Kaguya has her powers stripped away, she briefly reverts to her Ten-Tailed form, with each tail ending with the head of one of the Tailed Beasts and the tenth ending with her rabbit head, sans Rinnegan. Legacy Despite Kaguya's meaningful attempts to bring forth peace, her methods only brought it about temporarily. It also inspired the people of Hagoromo's era to weaponise chakra for wars instead of using it for peace, which would include the tailed beasts being seen as nothing more than masses of powerful chakra to exploit and control. Before she was sealed away, she created Black Zetsu as a tool to facilitate her revival. Black Zetsu's actions throughout the history of the shinobi world included influencing the Uchiha clan for hundreds of years, tampering with the Naka Shrine stone monument. Kaguya is the progenitor of the Uchiha, Hyūga, Senju, Uzumaki, and Kaguya clans, as she is the mother or grandmother of each clans' ancestor and originator of the Uchiha and Hyūga clan's dōjutsu kekkei genkai, the powerful chakra and life force of the Senju and Uzumaki clans, and the Kaguya clan's bone-manipulation kekkei genkai. Eventually, Black Zetsu's efforts directly led Madara Uchiha to carry out the Eye of the Moon Plan, and creating Akatsuki as a project to prepare the Infinite Tsukuyomi, which led to the Fourth Shinobi World War. Madara would later succeed in casting the Infinite Tsukuyomi upon the entire world thinking he had accomplished his goal, but he had also unknowingly facilitated the revival of Kaguya. Finally, Black Zetsu manifested his will into Madara, using him as a vessel to once again to revive Kaguya into the Mortal World, essentially bringing her back to life once more. Kaguya's Return After succeeding in his task, Black Zetsu turned on Madara and revealed that he was really following Kaguya's will. Black Zetsu then assimilates Madara's body and assumes the form of Kaguya. Kaguya recognizes Naruto and Sasuke as inheritors of her son's powers and deciding that they were the only two who may pose a threat to her vision of a peaceful world, tries to drown them in lava. Naruto figures out how to levitate and gives Sasuke a platform to float on. Kaguya ambushes the two of them, but instead of killing them, she weeps openly while stroking their faces. However, what would have looked like a moment of motherly love becomes horrific as she states she hates her sons with passion, who Naruto and Sasuke resemble at the moment. As she does so, Black Zetsu materializes on their bodies and reveals Kaguya's history and motivations while siphoning their chakra. Naruto casts off Black Zetsu and exclaims that she's a terrible mother. Kaguya separates Sasuke from Naruto and the others by pulling him into another realm. Naruto then goes on the offensive, hitting Kaguya with wave after wave of shadow clones. When Sauke makes his way back via Sakura and Obito's abilities, Kaguya stops Naruto and his allies assault by moving them to a dimension with denser gravity. As Kagyua is about to impale both Naruto and Sasuke, Kakashi and Obito step into the paths of her bone-missiles. Obito takes one but teleports the one that would hit Kakashi with Obito eventually dying for good as a result with his death devastating Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke. Naruto and Sasuke engage Kaguya once more, managing to lop off one of her arms with Zetsu still attached. As Naruto bombards her with nine Tailed-Beast powered Rasengans, Kaguya's chakra beings to overwhelm her and she transforms into a gigantic floating blob with ten heads; nine of which belonged to the Tailed Beasts and the tenth being a rabbit with Kaguya's third eye. As the creature attacks Naruto and his allies, Kakashi comes to their rescue, imbued with Obito's full power and able to use Susanoó. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura are able to corner Kaguya. The Sage of Six Paths uses this opportunity to release the Tailed Beasts from afar, which turns Kaguya back into the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path as she is sealed within a second stone prison that eventually becomes a new moon. Gallery Kaguya evil grin.png|Kaguya's presence. Kaguya2.jpg|Kaguya is reborn into the modern world. Kaguya3.jpg|Kaguya's ocular powers. Kaguya's_tears.jpg|Kaguya's tears for her long-dead sons. kaguya_beast-form.jpg|Kaguya's Beast Form. Kaguya ten tails.jpg|Kaguya reverts to her Ten-Tailed Beast form. demonic_statue.jpg|Kaguya reverts to her Demonic Statue form as the nine Tailed Beasts are stripped from her. Kaguya534534.jpg|Kaguya anime opening tumblr_nm6kqopgsL1ttjzvqo1_500.jpg Trivia * Kaguya is named and based on Princess Kaguya, the main protagonist of the Japanese fairytale The Tale of a Bamboo Cutter, who has been portrayed as a villain in several animes such as Kaguya from Inuyasha & Touhou Project. * Her nickname "The Rabbit Goddess" as well as her horns is a reference to popular Japanese folktales of rabbits originating from the moon. * The story of Kaguya eating the fruit of the God-Tree is a reference to the biblical story of Eve eating the forbidden fruit. ** Aside from that, it may also be stated that she is based from Lilith, the first woman who courted with angels & wanted to become a god, metioned in the King James version of the bible. * She may be also based from Izanami no Mikoto, the first woman & wife of Izanagi no Mikoto, who later became the goddess of death in Shinto mythology. Like Izanami, both became evil after being betrayed by their loved ones. * Kaguya is the ancestor to just about every character with above-average abilities: ** She's the mother of Hagoromo, Hamura and Zetsu. ** She's the grandmother of Asura, Indra and any children Hamura may have had. ** The Senju, Uchiha, Uzumaki, Hyuga and Kaguya clans are all confirmed as being her descendants. ** Kinkaku and Ginkaku might also be her descendants, due to Kinkaku and Ginkaku's ability to assimilate tailed beast chakra. Category:Naruto Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Monarchs Category:Evil from the past Category:Empowered Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Parents Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Omnipotents Category:Delusional Category:Grandparents Category:Power Hungry Category:Hypnotists Category:Revived Villains Category:Immortals Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Mass Murderer Category:Elementals Category:Envious Villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Fearmongers Category:Life-Drainers Category:One-Man Army Category:Telekinetics Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Deities Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Slavedrivers Category:Possessor Category:Control Freaks Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Alternate/True Forms Category:Obsessed Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Teleporters Category:Evil Ruler Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Cryomancers Category:Gyrokinetic Villains Category:Geokinetic Villains Category:Bio-Manipulators Category:Lawful Evil Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Depowered Villains Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:God Wannabe Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Eye-Monsters Category:Tragic Villain Category:Evil Light Category:Egomaniacs Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Living Villains Category:Humanoid Category:The Heavy Category:Bigger Bads Category:Aliens